


The Fallen Priest

by Juniper_goblinfly



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_goblinfly/pseuds/Juniper_goblinfly
Summary: Una song-fic ispirata dalla canzone cantata da Freddie Mercury e Montserrat Caballé: the Fallen Priest." Il suono di un tamburello attirò la sua attenzione e lo costrinse ad alzarsi, preso dalla curiosità. Nemmeno lui seppe perché lo avesse fatto, ma successivamente si sarebbe maledetto per quella stupida ed infelice decisione. Lasciò da parte il tomo su cui stava studiando e si levò dalla sedia con un gesto elegante, facendo frusciare la tonaca nera. La lisciò con le mani e si avvicinò alla finestrella della sua piccola stanza, ma affacciandosi non vide nulla, se non qualche persona che accorreva verso il lato destro della piazza. Cosa faceva sorridere così quei ragazzi? Perché i bambini tiravano in quel modo le maniche delle madri e perché queste avevano quella smorfia di disapprovazione? Non capiva e Claude Frollo non era una persona a cui piaceva non capire. "





	The Fallen Priest

**The fallen priest**

 

A life of sacrifice controlled me  
But those promises I made  
No longer hold me  
Mercurial, more wayward by the hour  
The shackles fall away I'm in your power

  
  
Cadere è come volare, si disse. Cadere può essere considerato al pari del volo degli uccelli, con un'unica grande ed inevitabile differenza: ha una destinazione permanente. Il curato lo sapeva bene. Era un uomo di chiesa, ma anche di scienza. Sapeva che fine aveva fatto Icaro quando le sue ali si erano sciolte al sole e lui, misero prete, sarebbe andato incontro alla stessa fine: la morte. Da una simile altezza non ci si salva.  
  
_Miserére mei, Deus,_  
secúndum magnam misericórdiam tuam.  
Et secúndum multitúdinem miseratiónum tuárum,  
dele iniquitátem meam.  
  
Mimava con le labbra, senza emettere un suono, queste parole, facendo appello a tutta la propria fede, all'immensa Misericordia del Signore. Ora, sul punto di morire, la paura dell'eterna dannazione si era fatta più concreta, era evidente nei suoi occhi spalancati in direzione del figlio adottivo. Lo stava supplicando con quello sguardo, ma il gobbo non lo vedeva, non lo sentiva, per lui l'unica cosa che importasse era il corpicino della gitana che penzolava sulla forca, nella Gréve.  
Quel pensiero attraversò la mente ti Frollo come una scossa, un fremito gli fece tremare le membra e la consapevolezza di aver ucciso un innocente lo travolse come sono travolti gli scogli dalle onde.  
Chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo. Ritornò con la mente a molto tempo prima, quando ancora non pensava di poter essere vittima di tanta sventura.  
_Il suono di un tamburello attirò la sua attenzione e lo costrinse ad alzarsi, preso dalla curiosità. Nemmeno lui seppe perché lo avesse fatto, ma successivamente si sarebbe maledetto per quella stupida ed infelice decisione. Lasciò da parte il tomo su cui stava studiando e si levò dalla sedia con un gesto elegante, facendo frusciare la tonaca nera. La lisciò con le mani e si avvicinò alla finestrella della sua piccola stanza, ma affacciandosi non vide nulla, se non qualche persona che accorreva verso il lato destro della piazza. Cosa faceva sorridere così quei ragazzi? Perché i bambini tiravano in quel modo le maniche delle madri e perché queste avevano quella smorfia di disapprovazione? Non capiva e Claude Frollo non era una persona a cui piaceva non capire._  
Uscì velocemente dalla stanzetta e si affacciò dal corridoio esterno tra le due torri di Notre Dame, appollaiandosi così vicino ad un paio di gargolle: una lo guardava torva, l'altra sembrava ridere di lui e dell'espressione che assunse quando vide la ragazza che ballava nella piazza.  
Una gitana piroettava al centro di un folto gruppo di curiosi. Le sue braccia si muovevano sinuose, facendo risuonare un tamburellino basco. I piedi nudi si muovevano agilmente sulla pietra e tra di essi si muoveva una capretta color latte, accompagnando la danza della padrona. La gonna della gitana, di tanto in tanto, a causa di un movimento più veloce del bacino della ragazza, saliva più in alto, mostrando un ginocchio o, addirittura, una coscia ambrata.  
Quella vista così esotica accese nell'arcidiacono una nuova fiamma, sopita da tanto, troppo tempo. Si sentì avvampare, tanto che su una sua tempia scivolò una prima goccia di sudore. Egli si appoggiò con i gomiti al parapetto e con il mento sulle mani, contemplando quella visione divina. Sospiró, ammirando quella dolce apparizione come fosse stata un angelo, mentre qualcosa di terribile cominciava a farsi strada in lui, come la peggiore delle malattie.  
Sentiva il proprio corpo scosso da brividi e poi da vampate di calore, ma la cosa peggiore era il fatto che non riuscisse a staccare gli occhi da lei, che sembrava averlo inchiodato lì con la sua danza sensuale, con quel sorriso, con quegli occhi...  
Che stupido era stato a lasciarsi incantare così. Un uomo di chiesa, che per una vita intera si era dedicato anima e corpo a Dio, senza mai lasciarsi andare ad alcun tipo di piacere, si era ritrovato ad amare una ragazzina boema. Aveva rapito il suo cuore e la sua mente, facendolo bruciare di passione e desiderio, ma anche facendogli capire quanto in realtà fosse solo. Una vita fatta di sacrifici, distrutta a causa di un voto non mantenuto, di un unico, enorme sbaglio: l'aver amato.  
Claude Frollo riaprì gli occhi, cercando di issarsi sul doccione, ma la sua presa non era salda, i piedi non facevano presa e le mani dolevano, le unghie sanguinavano contro la pietra.  
Eppure, nonostante la paura del giudizio divino, nonostante la morte incombente, lo sventurato prete non faceva che pensare a lei, al fatto che, forse, l'avrebbe rivista all'Inferno e allora avrebbe reso la sua dannazione più piacevole.  
 

Free me (I'm a man of God) free yourself  
Come to me (it should not be) and let me lead you  
I beg you, I beseech you to let go  
My heaven is yours  
And heaven is all I know  
  
We are mortal  
In the hands of Gods who roll the dice  
Searching for an earthly paradise  
So hard to find  
We are mortal  
Victims of our weaknesses and passion  
We are reaching for the heights  
(I am falling, I am falling, falling from the heights)

  
  
Le sue mani persero lentamente la presa mentre lui cercava di risalire, con le ultime forze rimaste, verso il parapetto della torre. Si allungò, facendo presa con le ginocchia, spingendosi con i piedi, ma, proprio mentre credeva di essere riuscito a raggiungere una sporgenza, la sua tonaca si lacerò, perse la presa sull'appiglio a cui si poggiava e precipitò.  
  
In un primo momento sentì il fiato mancargli, un enorme vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco e la pura che gli immobilizzava il corpo. Non sentiva nulla, se non il sangue che scorreva nelle vene e l'aria che gli lambiva tutto il corpo. In quella caduta percepì chiaramente, sotto di lui, il sagrato di Notre Dame squarciarsi e aprirsi verso l'Ade, lasciando fuoriuscire lingue di fuoco. Ne poteva sentire il calore, il prete. Sentiva i satanassi cantare e urlare il suo nome. Lo volevano e lui, presto, sarebbe arrivato. Tese le braccia verso il cielo, come a cercare un'ultimo appiglio, ma nello stesso momento si sentì cingere il petto da due braccia esili, nel naso un profumo conosciuto.  
  
\- Vieni via con me... -    
  
Quella voce fu poco più che un sussurro, ma l'arcidiacono sentì chiaramente quelle parole, pronunciate da quella bocca che solo una volta era riuscito a baciare.  
  
\- Liberati di tutto questo e vieni via con me. -    
  
Anche in quel momento quella voce fisicità a muovere nel cuore di Dom Claude la passione e il desiderio. Anche in quel momento la desiderava, la bramava e per questo la odiava. Stupido scherzo del destino quello. Άνάγκη si prendeva gioco di lui, per l'ultima volta. Anche in punto di morte lei tornava a tormentarlo, ma mai tortura era stata più dolce! Oh, quanto la amava, quanto la voleva! Se solo lei avesse capito, se solo avesse aperto gli occhi! Le sarebbe bastato così poco per avere salva la vita... Lui le avrebbe dato tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, l'avrebbe trattata da regina e non come passatempo, al contrario di quel Phoebus.  
  
\- Cos'è questo orrore? -  
  
Ridacchiò lei, nelle orecchie del morente.  
  
\- Perché tanto orrore? Mi stai raggiungendo, Claude. Siamo mortali, tu lo sai più di tutti. Guardati. Guarda come stai sudando, come tremi... Guarda come ancora dimmi desideri. -    
  
La stretta si fece più salda attorno al petto del curato, mentre una mano della ragazza si insinuava sotto la veste, carezzandolo avidamente. Quel tocco incorporeo ebbe il potere di far avvampare ancora una volta il prete.  
  
\- Entrambi siamo vittime delle nostre debolezze e delle nostre passioni, Claude. E ora precipitiamo. Precipitiamo verso il luogo che ci meritiamo. Insieme. Vieni con me... -    
  
Gli soffiò sulla pelle, vicinissima alle labbra di lui.  
 

But I promised I would serve  
I should be a rock against depravity and sin  
Oh, no sin, no sin  
Free yourself, let your life begin  
  
To yourself be true  
I am a man of God  
I should not be here with you  
  
Free me, we are mortal, ah  
  
Come a little closer to the fire  
To love and live that one desire  
Denial of that love is treason  
The love that we make  
The force of our lives and its reason

  
  
_Lei lo guardava con occhi spalancati, pieni di paura. Perché se lui era lì solo per salvarla? Non avrebbe mai osato tanto per nessun'altra donna, per nessuno al mondo, solo per lei: la sua piccola Esmeralda._  
Aveva rischiato in prima persona, andando direttamente nelle prigioni per poterla fare fuggire, ma lei non faceva che chiedere del suo capitano e respingere lui. Quanto odio racchiudeva quel corpicino nei confronti di un uomo che in realtà chiedeva solo di essere amato?  
Frollo aveva condotto un'esistenza priva di peccati o depravazione. Era come le rocce, immobili e resistenti anche ai venti più forti. Era stato educato così e così aveva vissuto, almeno fino a che quella gitana non era entrata, per caso, nella sua esistenza. Lo aveva, a poco a poco, corrotto. Ma quale dolce veleno era stato lasciarsi andare così al piacere e al desiderio della carne. La voleva, sì, e poco importava se avesse commesso un peccato!  
Ora, davanti a lei, voleva solo liberarsi di quel peso che aveva portato per troppo tempo, uscire da quella permanente solitudine, riscaldarsi accanto ad un corpo familiare, che lo amasse, che lo facesse sentire vivo. Aveva bisogno di vivere, una volta per tutte e sapere che anche lui poteva essere amato.  
  
\- Sono un uomo di Dio e non dovrei essere qui con te... - Cominciò con voce tremante, incerta come non lo era mai stata - Ma vieni più vicino, qui vicino a me, vicino a questo fuoco che hai acceso in me! -    
  
Frollo si protese verso di lei, allungando una mano per poterla aiutare, sperando che lei accettasse quel gesto di pace. La Esmeralda, invece, lo fermò, tenendolo lontano con un piede posato sulla sua spalla, le braccia stette al petto, come a proteggersi, e il viso terreo.  
  
\- Amami, ragazzina, ti chiedo solo questo! Viviamo questo desiderio, che è anche la ragione delle nostre vite! -  
  
La piccola continuava a fissare il petto straziato del prete, ma la sua testolina si mosse da destra a sinistra e poi da sinistra a destra, in segno di diniego. Non lo avrebbe amato, né ora, né mai.  
Claude Frollo si passò la lingua sulle labbra, scostandosi leggermente da lei, con un peso insopportabile nel petto, un dolore lancinante che lo scindeva in due, che lo avrebbe fatto gridare, se non avesse avuto lo spirito di mordersi il labbro inferiore.  
C'è tanta, troppa debolezza nei nostri corpi mortali.  
 

We are mortal  
In the hands of Gods who roll the dice  
Searching for an earthly paradise  
So hard to find  
We are mortal  
Victims of our weaknesses and passion  
(I am falling, I am falling, we we are mortal)  
  
Why do I believe in you  
You're destroying my world  
Hold nothing back  
Give me all there is  
I want it all

  
  
La caduta del prete si concluse sul tetto di una delle case vicine. Non era ancora morto quando vi atterrò, tanto che cercò di aggrapparsi a qualche tegola, a qualsiasi appiglio, ma ormai il suo corpo non rispondeva più. Nell'impatto aveva sentito qualcosa rompersi, la vista si era offuscata e piano tutto era diventato completamente nero. Sentiva il sapore del sangue in gola, l'odore dello zolfo sotto di lui.  
  
\- Sono qui... -    
  
La zingara gli accarezzò le guance, una carezza fatta di vento e sospiri.  
Quel piccolo angelo aveva distrutto tutto il suo mondo, solo per ricostruirne uno nuovo, migliore, che però non gli aveva dato la possibilità di vivere. Lo aveva gettato in un baratro, lo aveva fatto sentire ancora più solo, ancora più miserabile di quanto non fosse già.  
  
\- Vengo... -    
  
Sussurrò lo sventurato con il suo ultimo alito di vita, pronto a raggiungere il suo tesoro all'Inferno. Non aveva più niente da perdere se lei era con lui. Si sarebbero costruiti il loro Paradiso là dove non era permesso. Si sarebbero amati, finalmente, dove non c'era spazio se non per il dolore.  
Claude Frollo voleva, infine, tutto quello che non aveva mai avuto: lei e il suo amore per lui. Il suo desiderio si sarebbe consumato tra le fiamme, lui si sarebbe consumato tra le fiamme, ma ormai non gli interessava più, non aveva paura.  
Allora si lasciò andare fra le braccia di lei che, cullandolo, lo portò con sé.  
Il corpo vestito nero, ormai senza vita, ricadde sul sagrato, scivolato dal tetto.

This is where we stand  
This is all there is  
Prisoners of each others love  
Yes we want it all  



End file.
